ShikaTema in Snapshots
by invisible-nobody15
Summary: A bunch of ShikaTema one-shots. They aren't chronological, but all happen within the same timeline. Make sense? Hope you enjoy these two cuties!
1. Cake

#1 – Cake

 _To have to report to HQ, even today…_

Shikamaru walked briskly in the direction of his meeting. It was just a basic synapsis of what's been going on recently in each of the villages. Each representative came up one at a time to give their report, sit back down, and listen to the next person. It was boring, it was routine, and Shikamaru would much rather spend his birthday at his mother's house.

"You look even less like you want to be here than normal." He heard someone behind him say. "Did you miss you mid-morning nap?"

Shikamaru turned around, finding Temari standing behind him. She had her arms crossed, a small smile on her face. Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. A habitual action that he did when he felt he should do something, but not quite sure what to do. "That's not a funny joke, Sand Sibling."

She scoffed. "That's not a slur, for one thing. And what else was I supposed to suspect?"

"Let's just get to the meeting." Shikamaru said, changing the subject. "If we're late, more rumors will spread, and neither of our villages need that."

Temari nodded, agreeing. Both of them were tired of hearing the unapprovingly whispers of others. No longer was it just Naruto who thought that Shikamaru and Temari had a thing going. Being politicians, rumors like that were quite dangerous. Especially when they were untrue.

Together, they made their way through the hallways and into the meeting room. The representatives from the other villages were already present. "Sorry I'm late," Shikamaru apologized, "I felt _extra_ lazy this morning."

Darui rolled his eyes. "Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean that you get a day off."

Temari snapped her head toward Shikamaru so fast that he was surprised that she didn't hurt her neck. Her jaw hung agape for no more than five seconds before she caught herself and frowned the same, cold, hard frown that she was known for. "Today's your _birthday_ , Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shrugged, not understanding why she was angry. It wasn't like it had anything to do with her. "Yeah. I was born nineteen years ago today. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." She replied quickly, crossing her arms. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

"But I'm not hungry." Shikamaru complained.

"Too bad." Temari snapped. "I didn't ask you."

She continued to drag him down the hall by the ponytail (which was quite the painful way to be led somewhere) toward the cafeteria. Shikamaru had no idea what she was doing, but apparently he had no say in it. "I have to be heading back to Konoha, Temari. And I'm sure that you're supposed to be returning to Suna."

Temari shoved him in a chair without responding, and went over to the desserts. She appeared to browse before picking up a package of something and paying for it. Within a couple of minutes, she came back over with a package of mini-cupcakes. She set it down on the table. "It's not quite the same, but it's something."

Shikamaru looked at the cupcakes, and then back up at Temari. "Why'd you buy me this?"

Temari scoffed. "Don't get any ideas, Nara. You're my co-worker and my friend. The least I can do is this."

"Oh." Shikamaru replied, looking back down at the cupcakes. He was used to getting something from his friends back in Konoha, but it was mostly small-time. They were past the age of birthday parties and big celebrations. In a way, it was nice to be wished a happy birthday by somebody outside of Naruto's close-knit group. "Thanks."

Temari nodded. "But you don't say anything about this to anyone, got it? We can't feed those rumors."

Shikamaru groaned. "Trust me. I know."

"Okay." Temari finalized. "I'll see you at the next meeting then, Crybaby."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll see you there."

Temari waited a moment, seeming to hesitate, and then walked out of the cafeteria. Shikamaru looked back down at the cupcakes. He smiled, but he didn't know what he was happy about. Then it occurred to him: he had never received a present from Temari, ever, for any reason. And for some reason, getting one from her made him happy. He didn't dwell on it, and instead opened up the package, and took out a mini-cupcake…

 _Oh my God_ , Shikamaru thought, _I'm completely screwed, aren't I?_


	2. Mask

**A/N: Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I was on a time crunch and didn't proof it! Let's hope this one is slightly better edited. This is much before the last chapter, as you will find out. Just after they defeat Kakuzu and Hidan.**

* * *

#2 – Mask

" _He…died in battle the other day."_

Temari could barely catch her breath as she ran.

" _The man responsible has already been taken care of."_

Her heart pounded in her chest, thundering in her ears.

" _I'm doing fine, though. Much better than before."_

A tear rolled down her face, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

She was in Konoha in a day and a half. That was half the time it normally took, but she barely thought about it. She didn't bother to check in with the Hokage. She ran straight to where she remembered his house being. She caught her breath, and then knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman opened the door, surprised that someone was there.

"Hi," Temari greeted, "is Shikamaru here?"

The woman nodded. "He's inside, in his room. You're Temari, right? The Kazekage's sister?"

Temari nodded. "Uh, yeah. Shikamaru and I work together from time-to-time."

The woman (who Temari now assumed was his mother) nodded again, but furrowed her brows. "It's been a very rough week for him, and I'm not sure that he's quite ready for more work…"

Temari frowned, confused, before realization dawned on her and she smiled. "I'm not here for work, ma'am. I just want to see how he's been doing. He sent a letter about what happened."

His mother nodded. "Go right in. His door is open, so you should find it easily."

Temari thanked her and entered the house. She made her way down the hall, peeking in all the open doorways. Just as promised, she found him sitting in one of them. He sat, playing a game of shogi with his father. They looked so much alike. She watched them play, in silence. _Looks like his genius is hereditary._

Temari cleared her throat, signaling to the boys that she was there. Both Nara men looked up from their game, curious and surprised. They obviously weren't expecting anybody. Shikamaru broke the awkward silence. "Temari?"

"Hi, Shikamaru." She replied. She cleared her throat again. Shikamaru looked at his father. The older man stood up and left, promising to finish their game later. Temari walked further in and shut the door. "Hey."

"Hey." He repeated. "Why are you here?"

Temari scoffed. "Blunt as always, I see."

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, I know there's a lot to talk about with the exams, but I-"

"-Am going to shut up and let me speak." She interrupted him. She continued talking before he had a chance to. "I got the letter about what happened to your sensei."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Asuma? You couldn't have come all the way here because of Asuma."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry then. Next time, I won't be worried about your wellbeing!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "What were you worried about? Better question…" He paused, scrunching his brows. " _Why_ were you worried about me?"

"It…" Temari stuttered, "It can be hard to lose someone that you're close to."

He sighed. "You didn't have to come all the way from Suna for this. It really doesn't affect you. I'll be back to helping you very soon."

"Damn it, Shikamaru!" She exclaimed, causing him to jump. "I'm not worried about the damn exams. I'm worried about _you_!"

He scrunched his face further, both thinking and suspicious. "Why? I'm not one of your brothers, so you don't have to look out for me like I'm a baby."

 _Why,_ Temari asked herself, _why_ did _I run all the way here?_

"Because," she began, the word forcing its way up her throat and off her tongue, "we're friends. And…friends check up on each other when something tragic happens."

There was a silence, slightly strained and taught, before Shikamaru grinned. "It's not really that tragic, Temari. Shinobi die all the time. It's a part of the job – one that we sign up for knowing the possible consequences. I'll be fine."

She frowned, brows scrunching angrily. " _Don't_ pull that crap with me, Shikamaru. I've lost _both_ of my _parents_ , so I know what loss feels like. You're hurt – admit it."

Temari plopped herself down on his bedroom floor, arms crossed. She wasn't leaving until she knew Shikamaru was fine (not that she knew what mystical force was making her stay there that long). He was a lot like her in that regard – always holding things in. She did it for her brothers. She wasn't sure why he was so stubborn.

Minutes passed by with nothing being said. Shikamaru didn't confide, and Temari didn't leave. They just both sat and waited, unmoving. That changed when Temari saw Shikamaru reach into the pocket of the coat that was next to him. She watched silently as he produced a pack of cigarettes and a silver lighter. He pulled one out of the pack and stuck it between his lips. He put the rest away and lit the one in his mouth, tossing the lighter aside.

Temari stayed silent as she watched him exhale a mouthful of smoke. Since when had he started smoking? She was sure that he hadn't before. His sensei had, and she'd heard Shikamaru complain about it. When he finished, he put it out and threw it into the wet grass outside his room. To her surprise, he lit another. And another. And another. Before she knew it, his pack was empty.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a quiet sob. Shikamaru had his eyes closed tight, and Temari watched him begin to cry. Softly, at first, and then harder and harder. She crawled over to him and gave him a big hug, which he promptly returned. He was her friend – one of the few she had – and he was in pain; he was grieving.

"Is this the first time that you've cried for him?" Temari asked, surprised. It sounded like he had never cried ever before in his life.

Shikamaru didn't answer verbally, and instead simply shook his head – telling her that this wasn't his first break down. He grabbed a fistful of the back of Temari's shirt like a little kid. Temari rubbed his back in return (awkwardly, unused to touching and comforting people who aren't her brothers), and muttered, "Crybaby."

"He was going to have a kid." Shikamaru spoke for the first time in a while. "A baby."

Temari looked at him, mouth open. "What?"

Shikamaru sobbed heavily again, and then answered. "Kurenai…Kurenai and Asuma were together. Kurenai's pregnant."

Temari's heart sunk. "That's awful…"

Shikamaru nodded. "She's so dad… I should've protected him…thought of a better plan."

The eldest Sand Sibling bonked him on the head. "Don't start this bullshit again, Nara."

He looked up at her, his surprise causing his crying to temporarily cease. He looked like a small, sad puppy. It didn't suit him. His tone, however, sounded no different than usual. "What bullshit? What do you think I'm doing wrong now?"

"You were full of pity after the Sasuke Rescue mission went awry." She explained. It was so annoying, and now you're doing it again."

Shikamaru sniffled. "Temari, I-"

"Need to accept it." Temari interrupted. "He died, and I understand how upsetting that can be. But you need to accept it, move on, and be happy."

Shikamaru blinked a few times, eyes wide. It wasn't often that Temari gave out wisdom like that. He chuckled, and wiped the tears out of his eyes with his arm. "I never thought that I'd be getting advice about emotions from you."

"I have to be helpful somehow." Temari joked. "You can't be the only useful one in this friendship."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "So…we're apparently friends now?"

Temari thought for a moment, and then nodded. _Not just co-workers. Friends._ "Yeah. I think we are, Nara."


	3. Clothing

**A/N: Here's a little ditty that was requested by MikiLovesShikaTema. It just so happened to fit into my next prompt perfectly!**

 _Post-writing: This turned out much longer and much deeper than I planned it to be! It just kinda...happened. The details all came to me spontaniously! Hope it's still okay for a short-for-me-but-lengthy-for-this-fic-one-shot!_

* * *

#3 - Clothing

Temari and her brothers walked through the front gate of Konoha right as the sun was beginning to rise. She was sure that nobody in the village was awake other than a select few shinobi. She yawned, stretching her arms. She and Kankuro had come with their brother, who had some appointment with Kakashi about Naruto. She didn't know the details of what they were discussing, or why he had to come all the way here to do it.

"Where are we staying?" Kankuro asked, the three of them standing just in front the gate, unsure of where to go. "Should we ask Kakashi?"

Gaara nodded. "It would be his job to set something up for us."

"Don't bother."

All three of them looked at the road in front of them to see Shikamaru walking up it. He waved at them as he approached. His other hand resided in his pants' pocket. His ponytail was just slightly askew, making it obvious that he had just woken up not long ago. "He's already sent me to tell you that little detail."

Gaara nodded at the Nara respectfully. "I'll have to remember to thank him when I see him later. He really is quite a _considerate_ man."

Shikamaru smirked, shrugging. "Maybe that's why he's our Hokage."

Gaara and Shikamaru shared a knowing expression, and suddenly Temari felt like she was left out of something. Before she could speak up at all, however, the rest of the group began to walk down the road to wherever Shikamaru led them. Sighing, she followed them to a very nice-looking inn. He told Gaara the room number, and her two brothers made their way to check in. Temari tried to follow them, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"After you guys get settled, meet me at Yakiniku Q." He told her. "I have a surprise."

Red filled her face, but she nodded nonetheless. Satisfied, he let go of her arm and left the inn. She shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts and get her brain back under her control. It's been four months since Naruto and Hinata's wedding, which means four months since their first real date. And it's still so weird for her to think about Shikamaru as her _boyfriend_. It caught her off guard all the time.

She turned back toward her brothers, surprised to find them both standing by the hallway, smiling at her. Her face turned even deeper red. It's not like her relationship with Shikamaru was a secret (everyone who attended the wedding saw them holding hands, and dignitaries from all five villages were there with their shinobi), but she still wasn't used to her brothers viewing her as such a _girl_.

"What are you staring at?" She yelled at them. "Go! Get down to our room."

* * *

Temari walked up to the restaurant and found Shikamaru standing outside, just as he had said.

 _Well. This could go one of two ways._

Shikamaru smirked when he saw her approach. He stood up from where he was leaning against the building, putting his hands in his pockets. "There you are. Girls really do take forever to get ready."

Temari slapped his shoulder, not wanting to draw her fan and cause a big scene in the middle of the street. She frowned, and hit him on the shoulder once more. "Watch what you say, Nara. Sexism won't get you very many friends. And I'm not even the one who takes a long time - Kankuro is."

He put his hands up defensively, looking slightly scared. "Alright, alright. Just don't start getting punchy, okay?"

She huffed. "Fine."

"Come on." He motioned for her to follow him. Together they walked inside the restaurant and found a free table. They sat down on opposite sides of the booth. Temari felt awkward. "Sorry that it's not the fanciest place in the village - but I'm not one for fancy."

She nodded. "Well, neither am I."

Then, to her surprise, he pulled a rectangular white box with a red ribbon on it out from under the table. It looked like a clothing box. She looked between the present and her boyfriend multiple times. She didn't know what to say; didn't know what to think. She'd had men go out of their way for her before (she was a very desirable bachelorette in Suna), but not the lazy Nara - not in any shape or form. "W-What is…?"

His face was beet-red, and his eyes were looking everywhere but at her. "It's a birthday present. Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

She blinked. "Yeah, it is. How did you know that?"

His blush deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you got me a present for my birthday. And since we're together now, I asked your brothers a couple weeks ago when your birthday was. I was surprised at how close it was."

She was flabbergasted and unsure of what part of that explanation to address first. "You asked my brothers?"

He nodded. "With Kakashi's help, yeah. They were pretty surprised when they learned that I was only calling to ask about your birthday. I think I earned a little bit of Kankuro's respect, so at least he won't threaten to kill me anymore… I think."

Her jaw practically touching the table, she righted herself and tried to regain her resting bitch face. _That's why him and Gaara were acting strange earlier. Kakashi hadn't sent Shikamaru at all._ She was about to ask her next question, and then realized that she still hadn't opened the present. It still sat on the table, drawing her attention back to it and how curious she was to see it. She held back her curiosity for one last question. "I got you that present a year ago - almost exactly, since your birthday is next month. And it was just _mini cupcakes_. You don't owe me anything, Nara."

He shrugged. His blush began to fade for a second, and then came right back. "I know I don't owe you anything. I wanted to."

Slowly and without another word, Temari pulled the present toward herself. She opened it, and gasped involuntarily when she saw it's contents. It was a light purple ( _lavender?_ ) dress with a red strip of cloth on the side to tie around the waist. The neckline was chainmail. She looked back up at her boyfriend after examining the dress thoroughly. "This… I know this dress."

"Well, it's obviously not the same one you owned, but it's the exact same style - just in a bigger size." He explained. His gaze still lingered out the window, or at his shoes, or at the ceiling. "I certainly didn't have a crush on you back then, but it's the first thing that I ever saw you wear. I saw it in a Suna store while I was passing through on a mission and...impulse bought it, I guess."

Temari couldn't help the tears that began to dot her eyes. That was such a sweet and thoughtful thing for such a lazy guy to do. She would have thought that thinking about a present that hard would be too much trouble for him. And yet, apparently it wasn't. "Shikamaru… Do you still think about the Chunin exams that much?"

"No, not really." He admitted. "Most of us try _not_ to think about the day our Hokage was killed. But, if you think about it, if you three hadn't come to destroy the Leaf, your brother wouldn't have met Naruto."

Temari smiled a little. Her blush fading in time with her embarrassment, now that her thoughts were off her boyfriend and on her brother. "Naruto really did him good. To this day, he still teaches Genin - or anyone who needs it - in our village the lessons that he learned from that idiot."

"And if he hadn't met Naruto," Shikamaru continued, clearly not done explaining, "then you guys wouldn't have came back for the Sasuke rescue mission - beginning the healing of the bond between our villages. And if our villages never grew closer…"

The meaning of his words dawned on her, and she started to laugh without meaning to. He looked up at her, confused. "You're logic is so convoluted. It's certainly only a chain of events that you would think of."

He shrugged. "I doubt I ever would have fallen for you if we hadn't been paired up to run the exams all the time. And that only became because of the Chunin Exams, for more than one reason. Even with the Alliance, the time I spent as your escort was important, I think."

"I think you're overestimating the importance of that damn exam." Temari countered, crossing her arms. "But who am I to doubt the genius, hm?"

"It was important enough to help us become friends." He said. "The fight we had only made me dislike you, but when you saved me from Tayuya - I think that was the first time that I ever truly considered you a comrade. Maybe even the only girl that could be considered my equal."

"Sexist."

He rolled his eyes. "You cared enough after working with me for a while to run to my aid when I was in more than a little emotional distress."

Her blush returned. "And that's why you gave me this dress?"

He nodded, the return to subject causing his blush to flourish as well. "As far back, and as tragic, as those exams were, they're what we have to thanks for... _us_."

Unexpectedly, he took her hand from across the table. "I know this is far more mushy than you're used to - and it is for me too - but…" He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Her face flushed with more heat than she had remembered having since her last fever. "...I like you, and you're insufferable ass makes me want to do mushy shit."

"Sh-Shika...maru…" She stumbled through the four syllables in his name. She couldn't believe that he had said something so emotional and raw, and seem to have _meant it_. She stood up and scooted into the same booth as him. The waitress brought their food (had she ordered?), but she barely noticed. This gesture, the entire conversation, seem so intricately planned and meaningful - as silly as it seemed on the surface. She never let go of his hand as she stared at his lips. She whispered, "Thanks."

He nodded slightly. "Of course."

And the distance between the two of them closed, their lips meeting in a birthday kiss. It wasn't like it was the first time they had kissed, but Temari felt butterflies flutter from her stomach up to her chest. Her entire body suddenly felt warm. Their lips danced for a while, neither of them paying any attention to how much time was passing. Five minutes? Ten minutes? Thirty seconds? It didn't really matter.

Shikamaru pulled away first as his hands began to drift to her waist and the back of her head. She was thankful. They weren't affectionate people, even alone. So a crowded restaurant was not the place for a heated make-out session. He smirked. "Happy Birthday, Temari. And for the official record, if anyone asks - I got you a dress for your birthday because girls love clothing, right?"


	4. Growth

**A/N: It has been a LONG time since I updated this fic. Since it's #TemariWeek2018 on Tumblr, I figured I'd put all of the one-shots that I post on there onto here as well.**

 **The URL for my Naruto blog is naru-toad**

 **Day 1 | Growth**

She loved to dance.

With music, or without. In the living room, in the bedroom, while walking down the street. By herself, or with her little brothers.

One day, while she was practicing at home, an unexpected guest joined her.

Gaara, wearing one of their mother's old kimonos, toddled into her room. He attempted to join her dancing, to the best of his ability. His three-year-old lips tried to sing to the music she was playing. He kept falling down, unable to move like she could, but he always got back up.

His smile, his earnestness, stayed with Temari for years.

It was a beautiful moment, one of the few Gaara experienced in his childhood. Which meant, of course, that it was interrupted by their father, who was less than pleased.

* * *

She stopped dancing.

Temari didn't have that kind of time. She needed to train, even harder than her brothers. She had to keep an eye on Gaara. She had a lot of things that she needed to do, as the oldest.

And dancing was silly, anyway.

She's not sure if her brothers even remember that day - their joyous dance party. Their childhood seemed like forever ago, and yet they were _still children_. That was life, Temari figured.

She couldn't stay lost in those thoughts for long. She and her brothers were due to head out for Konoha later that afternoon. The time for the Chunin Exams had finally rolled around, and this time they were participants. Participants…with an important role.

Konoha wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

She couldn't remember why she liked to dance.

A lot of things seemed childish now. Since the war, Temari's past seemed further away than ever. Many of her old interests seemed futile. What mattered now was protecting the peace, and making sure that her brothers were alright.

 _She needed to make sure they made it out of this war alright._

She blinked. There wasn't a war anymore, or any in the near future. For the time being, they were safe. Right now, she needed to try an enjoy the wedding reception. She had to admit, Naruto's smile was contagious.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled her out of her drifting thoughts. She looked in front of her. When had Shikamaru walked up?

"Do you wanna… I don't know, go dance or something?" He asked. It was a nice gesture, but…

"No, not really. But thank you." She told him. Since he went out on a limb, she figured she would as well. Temari grabbed his hand and sat him down next to her, never letting go.

* * *

Dancing came back to her.

With music, or without. In the living room, in the bedroom, while walking down the street. By herself, or with her little one.

Today - it was in the kitchen. He was finishing eating his cereal and started singing along with the song on the radio. Then he started wiggling in his seat. Without much thought, Temari dried off the dish she was washing, as well as her hands, and helped him down from his chair.

He didn't fight against it. They started wiggling, jumping, and twirling around the kitchen. It was the freedom - that was what she had liked about dancing so long ago.

And just as she nurtured his growth, Shikadai did the same for her.


	5. Older Sister

**A/N: _This chapter isn't actually Shikatema._ It's only about the Sand Siblings. Shikamaru does not make an appearance. But I'm putting this here in honor of Temari Week. Just wanted to put a disclaimer about that here in the beginning in an attempt to avoid an inevitable comment about it. Thank you :)**

 **My Naruto blog is: naru-toad**

 **Day 2 | Older Sister**

Temari couldn't bring herself to accept this change.

She wasn't sure what Naruto told her little brother, but Gaara has been acting different ever since they got back from Konoha. It frightened her, honestly; it was like the calm before a storm.

Gaara was volunteering wherever he was allowed to, helping people out whenever he could. He was mindful of his manners, and incredibly respectful - overly so sometimes.

And his smile was back, too.

After a week or so, Kankuro welcomed this change with open arms. It was delightful to see them act like brothers again. Goofing around, making jokes, roughhousing - it was surreal.

For weeks, Gaara had been trying to bond with Temari. He'd give her gifts, fetch her things, give her compliments on the small things. He would instigate a conversation with her, just to hear her talk and get to know her better. It was beyond sweet.

But no matter how hard Gaara tried to reach out, Temari couldn't take his hand.

She couldn't lose him. Not again.

And you can't feel loss for someone that you aren't attached to.

Until one day…

Temari was walking down the hall, hoping to grab a snack from the kitchen. She stopped outside the doorway, her brothers already being in there, and talking about her.

"Tell her it's from me?" Kankuro asked, patting his clothes. Both boys were covered in flour. "But why?"

"I can't tell her that I wanted to make it." Gaara responded.

Kankuro shook his head. "Yes, you can! Maybe it'll help heal the bond between you two!"

"Kankuro, I said-"

"Gaara-"

"No!" His exclamation was sharp and firm. Kankuro stepped back and straightened himself. Seeing his brother's reaction, a learned self-preservation habit, Gaara's expression grew pained. His voice was soft when he spoke again. "She doesn't accept me. She might not accept the cake."

Suddenly, all the emotion that had been building up for weeks overtook her and she burst into the kitchen. Both boys flinched in surprise as she ran in and grabbed Gaara, pulling him into a tight hug.

She clung to him, crying into his hair, squeezing him as if it was her last chance. She muttered incoherent compliments and 'I love you's.

"T…Temari?" He stuttered, caught completely off-guard. "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

She whispered, _"I'm just so glad to have my little brother back."_


End file.
